Night of the Lunar Operatives
by MadLikeWinter
Summary: The night the operatives attack from Wolfs POV. The second chapter will be how it should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf hadn't killed anybody that night. Yet. He was stalking a young girl who was completely oblivious. There was no rational thought in his head, only rage. Suddenly the girl turned around and screamed. He pushed her against a wall and went to snap her neck. He was just about to when a thought formed in his head._Scarlet's in trouble. _Then he turned, forgetting the thought. Didn't matter. But the thought kept coming back. Then he grasped the thought that had been hiding just out of reach. _He loved Scarlet and didn't want anything to happen to her._ Wolf turned away from the little girl and ran. If Scarlet was in trouble then he was going to find her. Because she was the only person who had ever mattered.

He found Scarlet in the opera house. She was pressed into the corner by an operative who Wolf recognised instantly. Ran… His own brother. Wolf was furious. His old mess of rage and clouded thought came back, only with a new goal in mind. To protect Scarlet. He tackled Ran and then everything turned into a blur. And somewhere in the flurry of fist and snapping teeth his mind changed. He knew the thaumaturge was taking over. And he was powerless. Then he bit Rans neck. The next thing he knew he was bearing down on Scarlet.

"Wolf" she said,"What have they done to you?". Part of him wanted to pull her into his arms but he was still under thaumaturge control.

"You" he snapped in reply "What have you done to me?" He was disgusted with himself. He was acting just like any other special operative. He bent down next to her and went to kiss her. But at the last split second the thaumaturge took advantage and made him move so he was in position to bite her throat.

"I know you don't want to hurt me, Wolf." That was true, he didn't. He would rather die than hurt Scarlet. Unfortunately that wasn't an option. He fought, holding himself back. She kept talking.

"You helped me. You rescued me." The thaumaturge made him answer.

"Things have changed." He could feel the tears on her cheeks drip onto his forehead and wished he could wipe them away.

"You protected me from Ran, it wasn't so you could kill me now."

"You don't know the thoughts going through my head."

"I know you're different from them." Wolf wasn't so sure about that. If he couldn't fight the thaumaturge for Scarlet then he never could.

"You said you never wanted to scare me. Well, you're scaring me." He growled and felt Scarlet almost shy away. Instead she reached up and cradled his face in her hands, placing a kiss against his temple. He froze and in that moment the thaumaturge began to surrender.

"Stop this Wolf. You're not one of them anymore." Scarlet held his gaze and slowly he was able to draw back, and speak. But he knew it wouldn't be for long.

"He's in my head. Scarlet, I can't….". He turned brushed her fingers across his face.

"Just stay with me. Protect me like you said you would." Just then something hit Wolf and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. If there's anything wrong with it don't blame me. **

Wolf was going crazy. He flipped Ran over his head and shoved him against the wall. He was about to bite his brothers neck when he caught Scarlet's frightened eyes. She was scared… Of him. He stepped back from Ran and hit him on the head hard. Ran blacked out and Wolf retreated to the corner.

"I'm sorry Scarlet. I didn't mean to scare you. You should probably stay away, I might hurt you." He could sense Scarlet standing on the other side of the room. She walked over to him and sat down, looking him in the eye.

Scarlet wasn't scared. She was terrified. She had seen Wolf mad, but not like this. Not this crazy rage that was slowly fading from his eyes. She knew that wasn't him though. So she pulled herself close and kissed him softly.

"You would never hurt me Wolf."

"You don't know that."

"Stop being so negative." Wolf laughed and that made Scarlet smile. Suddenly Wolf tensed and rage overtook his eyes once more. Scarlet slapped him, probably not the best idea.

"Stop it. I just got you back and I don't intend on losing you again." Wolf's eyes softened again, and he leaned forward and pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry. It's just that darn thaumaturge playing with my head."

"That thaumaturge has been giving us a lot of trouble. We should go give him a piece of our minds." Wolf laughed.

"You know, Scarlet, that isn't such a bad idea."

"Wait. We are going to fight a thaumaturge and a pack of Lunar Special Operatives? Just the two of us?" Wolf thought about it for a moment.

"All we need to do is get Jael. Then the pack will fall apart. And not the two of us. No way am I letting you anywhere near them." Scarlet glared at him. If looks could kill he would be dead by now.

"I'm helping whether you like it or not." Wolf sighed.

"Fine."

Wolf walked up to Jael.

"The girl escaped." Jael's eyes widened.

"Well then find her!" All the operatives went running, scared or simply under control. Except Wolf.

"Come out now Scarlet." Jael snarled.

"You dare!? How could you betray me like this?!"

"You only have one follower and he's knocked out in the basement."

"We'll see about that." Jael reached out for Wolf's mind. Tried to control him. Yet at that moment the red-head stepped out of the shadows. And Wolf's eyes stopped glazing over. Jael tried the girl but the moment she glanced at Wolf it wore off. The glamor just wasn't strong enough, the rest of his mind to far spread. And they had him cornered.

Scarlet smirked at the look on Jael's face. Priceless.

"What should we do with him?" Wolf didn't look as happy as he should have.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill anyone tonight."

"Just knock him out then."

"Won't work. The pack would stay." Scarlet sighed.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this Wolf."

"No, he deserves to die. He tortured you and many others. Now he has to pay." And with that he reached out and quickly snapped Jael's neck. He looked away as the thaumaturge crumpled to the ground.

"Let's get out of here."

They sat with their backs against the opera house.

"I am so happy that is all over." Wolf smiled at that.

"Not quite over. We're still alive and at this rate there will always be another battle."

"Okay then before the next one starts you have a few questions to answer. Why, Wolf? Why did all of this need to happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Scarlet practically pleaded with him. Wolf sighed.

"It started as a mission. If I gave myself away I had failed. And then I thought you would hate me for lying."

"I do hate you for lying. Stars, it almost got me killed!" Her eyes softened. "But I still love you anyway." And with that she pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you too. You're the only one Scarlet. You'll always be the only one." And he kissed her back.

When they pulled back Scarlet noticed some people running through the shadows towards them. She stood to get a better look. Suddenly there was something small flying through the air. It hit Wolf's shoulder and she could see it was a dart. Wolf collapsed. She knelt down next to him, forgetting the strangers behind her.

"Wolf? Wolf, wake up!" Then the strangers spoke.

"Scarlet? Scarlet Benoit?" She spun around.

"How do you know my name? What have you done to him?" Then she realized just who was speaking to.

"Oh my Stars. You're Lihn Cinder."

"The one and only. Now you need to come with us."

"No! I won't leave him!" For the first time the man who had arrived with Cinder spoke.

"He's just like all the others."

"There are no others. We killed the thaumaturge and all the operatives left." They stared at her.

"You killed a thaumaturge?! How in the stars-"

"Long story. Now why do you want me to come with you?"

"We need you and your grandmother's help." Scarlet looked away.

"My grandmother's dead." She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes.

"Please come with us."

"As long as Wolf comes too."

"Fine."

It took all three of them to drag Wolf to the ship. They saw nobody. At least not anybody alive. The people they did see Scarlet tried not to look at. When they got close to the ship Cinder called out, "Iko! Open the ramp!" And surprisingly the ship obeyed. As soon as they got on board everybody collapsed.

"I think some introductions are in order. Scarlet, this is Thorne-"

"Captain Thorne!"

"Whatever. And the ship is Iko."

"I'm Scarlet, as you apparently all already know. This is Wolf," she said as she crawled to Wolf's side. He groaned and opened his eyes. She smiled down at him.

"Where are we? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We're on a spaceship with the two most wanted criminals in the world." Wolf sat up and looked at Cinder and Thorne.

"You two have been giving everyone a lot of trouble." Cinder rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about shooting you earlier. I thought you were going to kill her." Wolf nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Are you going to hurt anyone?" Thorne enquired.

"Why would I?" Thorne seemed satisfied by Wolf's answer.

"Kai's going to make an announcement!" Iko squealed. Scarlet frowned.

"The ship has emotions?"

"I have a faulty personality chip. So I'm just like a normal person! Isn't that great!" Iko got increasingly louder as she went on rambling. Cinder turned on the net screens and they all froze. They couldn't have just heard that…

"No! You can't do that you idiot! Giving her more power will destroy us all!" Cinder was screaming at the screen, as if Kai would hear her and revoke his marriage alliance with Levana.

**A/N: I realize this doesn't quite work with some of the stuff in ****Cress****. But I really didn't want it to follow the rules. I'm also sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations. I wanted to write a conversation between Wolf and Scarlet at the very end but couldn't think of anything good. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
